My Final Hours (Castiel X Reader)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: "Imagine your last few hours with Sam and Dean before the hellhounds come to collect your soul after you sold it to save both of the Brothers. Then can you write sort of like an epilogue where the reader is pulled out of hell by Cas and she reunites with the boys?" A One Shot request I received on my Tumblr! :D Rated T for blood and Cursing


"Imagine your last few hours with Sam and Dean before the hellhounds come to collect your soul after you sold it to save both of the Brothers. Then can you write sort of like an epilogue where the reader is pulled out of hell by Cas and she reunites with the boys?"

Y/N set her beer down on the table slowly and glanced at the clock, 9pm...only 3 more hours until they would be here. And by they you meant the Hellhounds.

That's right, Y/n had sold her soul to a crossroads demon months ago after a hunt went wrong and both of her brothers had died. Sam and Dean Winchester may have not been related to Y/N by blood, but they were the closest thing she had to family anymore.

"You okay Y/N?" her head snapped to the right and she met the worried stare of Dean. Nodding weakly Y/N just went back to her beer and burger silently.

Oh and Dean and Sam had no idea as to what happened. Y/N had been able to convince Castiel to help her lie. The angel at first didn't want to help because he knew what the consequences were going to be but he couldn't say no to her. So he helped her lie saying that the boys had just fallen unconsious when he had appeared and healed them.

"Y/N? Are you sure you are alright? You've been acting strange these past few days..." Sam said as they began to pack up their food and Dean went to go pay the check at the register.

Cas was there too and he was giving Y/N a hard stare that clearly said she needed to tell them now or else.

Y/N sighed and shook her head as she glanced at the clock again. **10pm...2hours left.** A single tear ran down her cheek and Y/N wiped it away as quickly as she could before Sam and Dean could see it.

The four of them made their way outside and Y/N jumped when she heard a howl in the distance and the boys heard it too.

"Was that a howl?" Sam asked as he glanced back at Y/N and saw that she was shaking.

"Y/n?"

Sam tilted his head trying to figure out what was going on and Dean just looked on confused.

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

Y/N took a deep breath and cringed as the howls rang throughout the night.

"Do you remember about a year ago when we went on that hunt in Louisiana and you both got hurt really really badly and Cas healed you?"

Sam and Dean thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well...uh...that's...that's not what really happened..."

Dean looked confused for a moment before it all clicked.

"No..."

Y/N had tears streaming down her cheeks as Dean figured it out.

"I had to Dean. I couldn't..."

Sam looked between the two of them confused.

"I don't understand...what?"

Dean cursed and slammed his hands on the roof of the Impala before yelling.

"We died Sam! She sold her soul for us. That howl, was the howl of a hellhound! She made a fucking deal with a demon for us to live."

Sam's eyes widened and he glanced down at his watch. **11:30 **

"But Castiel..."

Y/n shook her head.

"I made him promise not to tell you. I made him lie to you both. You didn't need to know."

Dean slammed the car door shut and made his way over to Y/n and grabbed her.

"Didn't need to know? I didn't need to know that I died? Or that my sister sold her soul for me? I didn't need to know about that? What the hell made you think that?"

Y/N pulled herself away from him and ran a hand through her hair.

"No you didn't Dean. Neither did Sammy. If I had told you, we would have wasted more time trying to save me than we did saving innocent people. And you both know there is no way out of this. I don't regret what I did Dean. I'm not sorry for it in the least."

A loud howl echoed throughout the parking lot and Y/N spun around to see a hellhound standing across the street.

"**Midnight..."** Sammy breathed out. Y/N glanced back at them both one more time with her eyes full of tears.

"I love you boys so much."

And with that, Y/N took off running past the impala and into the woods. Trying to put as much distance as she could between not her and the hellhound, but between her and the boys. She didn't want them to see this. Sam had already watched it happen to his brother, he didn't need to see it happen to his sister.

The growling got louder and louder and then suddenly there was a horrible, searing, pain ripping through her back. Claws dug into flesh and Y/N could hear the snarling and panting of the hellhound. And as much as she tried, Y/N screamed out in pain when the hellhound ripped through her over and over again with its claws.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped and the hellhound disappeared. Y/N could feel herself being lifted up slightly but the pain was too great to say anything. Forcing her eyes opened, Y/N looked up into bright green eyes. Dean... Y/N managed a small smile before everything went dark. After a moment, Y/N snapped her eyes opened and she was no longer in Dean's arms, but had chains running around all over the room. Some of which were chained to giant meat hooks, which were hooked into her skin. Then it all hit her at once...This was **HELL...**

_**"Hello?"**_

"Hey Dean it's Bobby. I got a case here that I think is gonna take more than just me, you think you and Sam can be here by tomorrow? I'd sure appreciate the help."

_**"Heya Bobby glad to hear from ya finally. What kind of case is it?"**_

"Well that's the problem Son. I'm not too sure what I'm up against but whatever it is, it's pretty big."

_**"Well actually Sammy and I just finished up a case and we were headed your way anyways. We can actually be there in the next five hours. Sound good?"**_

"Sounds great son. I'll see you two soon."

_**"Alright see ya Bobby."**_

Bobby hung up the phone before he ran his hand down his face.

"Well the boys will be here a lot sooner than I thought. You've got 5 hours to figure out what you are gonna say to them girl."

Bobby turned towards the person sitting on his couch and sighed. Walking over with a bandage, he began to wrap the arm where he had cut her with a silver knife.

"Bobby...how long have I been gone?"

Bobby pursed his lips and looked away for a moment.

"Y/n...you've been gone for over a year..."

Y/N lifted her head and sighed.

"That means I was down there for over 120 years..."

Bobby frowned and pulled Y/N towards him gently.

"You idjit! Now that you are back Y/N, don't you ever do a thing that stupid again you hear me? I can't lose the only thing I've got that's closest to a daughter...again."

Y/N smiled softly at Bobby. Bobby had always been like a father to her ever since John Winchester had brought her here when she was a little girl.

"Now, go clean up some and rest. You don't want the boys seeing you like you just crawled out of hell now do you?"

Y/N giggled and hugged Bobby tightly before standing up and heading down the hall to one of the bedrooms that she stayed in when she was a child. Stripping down, Y/N climbed into the shower and began to clean off all the dirt from where she had climbed out of hell. As she washed herself, Y/N cringed when she ran over a spot on her side. Glancing down, Y/N's eyes widened when she saw a large handprint on her ribs. Almost like it had been burned into her skin and realization hit her. _Castiel..._

Y/N got out of the shower and got dressed in her favorite clothes. Her black combat boots, dark blue jeans, and her ACDC shirt.

Just then she heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala and glanced out the window to see the boys, and Castiel climb out of the car. Y/N raced down the stairs and into the room Bobby had told her to wait in and just listened for the right moment to come in.

"Heya boys!"

"Hiya Bobby."

"Hey Bobby got an beer?"

Y/N could hear Dean open and close the refrigerator and she longed to just run out there but she had to wait until she knew they would believe it,

"So what about this case is so important that you need us here Bobby?"

Bobby had them all take a seat and he started talking.

"Well it's weird boys but weird is nothing new in our lives. About 4 days ago, there was, what many people said was an explosion about 10 miles up the road. Anything within about 15 yards of it was blown apart, trees, buildings, cars, you name it. So I went up there to investigate and what I found when I got there didn't make any sense."

The boys were silent for a moment.

"What the hell did you find?" Dean asked as he popped open the top on his beer.

That was Y/N's cue.

Slowly she made her way down the hall and you could hear the sounds of her boots hitting the floor and when she approached the door to the kitchen, you could hear Sammy ask Bobby who else was here. So she opened the door and was met with a stunned silence.

"Hiya Sammy...Dean..."

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room as Dean dropped his beer bottle on the floor.

"Now before you do anything boys, I did all the tests. It's her..."

Instantly Sammy flew across the room and engulfed Y/N in a hug, lifting her off the ground and into his arms.

"Hiya Sammy." she whispered into his neck as she hugged him back just as tightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as they hugged. Sam gently set her down and smiled at her as he took a step back and glanced at his brother who still hadn't moved.

Y/N bit her lip and began to make her way over to the oldest brother who watched her every move. When she got within arms distance, she opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by him yanking her towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Y/N...It's really you..."

Y/N just nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck as he held her. She had always been the closest to Dean when they were growing up. Probably because she was only a year younger than him.

"It's me Dean. I'm back."

Dean pulled away for a moment before smiling at her and pulling her to him again. Y/N giggled as he hugged her tightly to him and finally she was able to pull away from him.

"How are you here though?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Everyone in the room turned towards the voice, only to see Castiel standing there in his traditional trench coat, with a small smile on his face.

Y/N lifted her shirt up to show the boys the hand print that had been seared into her ribs and Dean looked at his as well. They were a perfect match.

"Cas...you pulled Y/N out?"

Castiel moved into the room and walked up behind Y/N and smiled softly at her. Over the years, the two of them had grown close. Especially when he had been human. Y/N had kept an eye on him even after Dean had kicked him out of the bunker.

"I did. As soon as I got my grace back a few days ago, that was the first thing I did. I wish I had been able to pull you out sooner Y/N."

Y/N shook her head and reached out to hug the angel, who had finally grown accustomed to the gesture and hugged her back gently.

"Don't be sorry Cas. I never thought I would get out of there so don't be sorry that you saved me."

Cas smiled at her and she smiled back.

"There was another reason I pulled you out Y/N...it was because I couldn't stand the thought of you being down there."

By then, the boys and Bobby had made their way out of the room, knowing what Castiel was trying to say, but they peeked around the corner to evesdrop. Y/N didn't notice because she was too engrossed in what Cas was saying.

"Y/N before you...were sent down there, I had wanted so bad to tell you this, but I never got the chance. Back then I didn't understand what I felt for you. I wasn't about to distinguish human feelings and emotions. They where...overwhelming to me. But you helped me understand them when I was human and I believe I began to feel what humans call...love. I began to feel love for you Y/N and I had to get you out of there."

Y/N stood still in shock. She too had fallen in love with Castiel when he had been human. But being a hunter, and hunting with the Wincesters no less, made having a normal life almost impossible. And with her death looming just around the corner, Y/N knew that she couldn't tell him how she had felt because it would have made things even harder when it was time for her to be sent to hell.

"Cas...I love you too. I have even before you became human. I was just too afraid to tell you before I...before I went to hell. I didn't want to make it even harder or hurt you even more. I'm sorry Cas."

"Don't be sorry Y/N...I wasn't sure of my true feelings either."

Cas slowly leaned down towards Y/N and she tilted her head slightly. Almost as if asking permission, Cas paused for a moment before looking into Y/N's eyes. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers and both of their eyes fluttered shut as Y/N's arms came up to wrap around his neck and Cas's hands made their way up her back. They slowly pulled apart when the need to breathe became to much for Y/N.

"I love you Castiel..."

"I love you too Y/N..."


End file.
